Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (German for Night of the Undead), also known as Night in the Rezurrection poster, is the first (chronologically, the third) Nazi Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: World at War and the Zombies game mode. It was then released on the Hardened Edition and the Prestige Edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops as well as on the Rezurrection map pack on August 23, 2011. A structure resembling that of the building in Nacht der Untoten appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II map Green Run. Chronologically, it is the third Zombies map after Origins and Mob of the Dead. Nacht der Untoten is located in an abandoned bunker where up to four players must defend themselves against an infinite number of waves of the undead for as long as possible. Rooms Nacht der Untoten contains only three rooms: the Starting Room, the Help Room and the Upstairs Room. The cost to gain access to these rooms are 1000 points each. Starting Room The Starting Room has five windows where the zombies can breach through and that can also be boarded up. It is the largest and the most open room on the map. The first is the door to the right of the largest window and has the word "Help" written on it (The letter P is unfinished, so that it reads Hell). It leads in to the "Help Room". The other path is through the pile of debris located towards the stairs at the center of the room, this path leads upstairs. Added in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Perk-a-Cola Mule Kick is available in this room for 4000 points. Help Room The Help Room has two windows and a wall that leads into a dead-end cave that can be boarded up. It is slightly smaller than the Starting Room, and has a radio (which plays music when knifed or shot). Weapons avaliable inside include the Mystery Box, the Double-Barreled Shotgun, and the Thompson. The only path leading away from this room (aside from the "Help" door) is the debris blocking the path to the upstairs room. Upstairs Room The Upstairs Room has four windows and a slight elevation advantage. It is the same size as the Help room, but includes more rubble and debris surrounding the located area, so it is harder to maneuver around this room. This room includes the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip, BAR, M1897 Trench Gun, the Sniper Cabinet, Stielhandgranates and the M2 Flamethrower (iOS version only). Weapons Mystery Box Weapons Perks Call of Duty: Black Ops A remastered variant of Nacht der Untoten is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops if the player has purchased the Rezurrection map pack or the Prestige/Hardened Edition of the game. The map remains largely unchanged, although the zombies are significantly advanced, Cold War-era weapons are now available in the Mystery Box instead of the World War II weapons (including the Monkey Bomb and Thundergun), the Mule Kick Perk-a-Cola is now available, and the characters are now Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen instead of the unidentified Marines. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The bunker from Nacht der Untoten makes a cameo appearance in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map Green Run on TranZit. The structure can be found within the cornfield, and Denizens do not spawn inside or around the bunker. There are two entrances, one is the window to the left of where the Kar98k used to be bought and the other is to the right of the Kar98k. The Help Room is blocked by debris and the stairs have collapsed, making it only possible to stay in the starting room. It should be noted that while the structure from Nacht der Untoten is reused, this is not in fact the actual location of the canonical map, as there are many different features to the structure of the building, as if it were actually a warehouse instead of a Japanese bunker. A part for the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 can be found here, as well as the radio for the NAV table if it doesn't spawn in the Diner. Call of Duty: Online Nacht Der Untoten reappears as a remade version in the game mode Dead Rising. Everything is mostly the same except for the characters instead of the Marines, the details, and the zombies. Trivia Gallery Call of Duty: World at War Nacht_der_Untoten_-_DNST.jpg|Downstair Floor-plan. Nacht_der_Untoten_-_UPST.jpg|Upstairs Floor-plan. Nacht Der Untoten Ground Floor.jpg|View of ground floor from Help Room door. Nacht der Untoten Upstairs.jpg|Upstairs view. Nacht der Untoten Overview.jpg|Map overview. Nacht der Untoten Help_Room.jpg|Help Room (Mystery Box in far left corner). Nacht der Untoten Sniper Cabinet.jpg|Sniper Cabinet located Upstairs. Nacht der Untoten Mystery Box.jpg|Mystery Box located in the Help Room. Nacht der Untoten Help Room Door.jpg|The unfinished Help on the door to the Help Room. Nacht der Untoten You_Must_Ascend_From_Darkness.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Start Room. Nacht der Untoten Salvation Writing.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Help Room. Nacht der Untoten crashed B-17 WaW.jpg|Crashed B-17 Flying Fortress outside the building. Nacht der Untoten Poster2.jpg|A Zombie attacking the player in Nacht der Untoten. Nazi Zombies logo WaW.png|Nazi Zombies sign shown on the loading screen. Cod zombie 2.jpg|Marines from the Nacht Der Untoten trailer. Call of Duty: Zombies Mystery Box Nacht der Untoten CoDZ.PNG|The Mystery Box in Call of Duty: Zombies. Help Door Nacht der Untoten CoDZ.PNG|The Help door in Call of Duty: Zombies. Call of Duty: Black Ops Night rezurrection BO.png|In Zombie Labs. Nacht_der_Untote_Loading_Screen.jpg|Loading screen in Black Ops. Rezurrection-NachtDerUntoten.jpg|Nacht der Untoten in Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Nacht der untoten black ops 2 outside.png|The outside of Nacht Der Untoten in Green Run. Videos Call of Duty: World at War Nacht der Untoten - Trailer.|300px Nacht der Untoten - Loading Screen.|300px Call of Duty: Black Ops Nacht der Untoten - Musical Easter Egg|300px Nacht der Untoten - Loading Screen.|300px Call of Duty: Black Ops II fr:Nacht Des Untoten Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombie Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Maps Category:Call of Duty Online Dead Rising Maps